


Crazy Game

by Iam_Pluto



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All dom! Except Changbin - Freeform, Bottom Seo Changbin, Changbin is baby, Jeongin is a fuckboy, Other, Punishment, Smut, Sub! Changbin - Freeform, This fiction, but not that explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam_Pluto/pseuds/Iam_Pluto
Summary: Jeongin celebrates new year as a day to become an adult. and as a complement to the party, he made a game. Which is where Changbin is the object of the game.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bottom Seo Changbin - Relationship, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is only fictional. 
> 
> English is not my mother language. So, if any a mistake, correct me! <3

Right on the eve of the New Year, Yang Jeongin, the youngest member of the Straykids band was declared legal in the eyes of the state. Which is a sign that he was allowed to do something that used to be a strict prohibition when he was underage. Like one of the things he's been waiting for the most, drinking alcohol.

Jeongin really looks forward to that time, because at this time in the group there are no more underage members. And here they are now, gathered in the living room sitting in a large circle.

In their midst there are various kinds of food such as pizza, fried chicken, spicy rice cakes, don't forget bottles of soju and cans of beer that complement the closing event of their year that night.

Jeongin's smile broke open, a spark of enthusiasm emanating from his eyes at the alcoholic drink. He can't wait to see how it feels when the liquid soaks his throat. And not only that, there was something Jeongin prepared as a complement to their event that night.

"Still a long time?" Jeongin asked Chan who was opening one by one their food that night. "There are still a few minutes, maybe about ten minutes."

Jeongin nodded enthusiastically, sitting there sweetly while watching Chan who was busy getting ready. One by one the members began to prepare themselves with all kinds of attributes to welcome the new year. Like small trumpets and small fireworks that they can light in the room.

"Oh yeah, to complement our little program tonight. I have prepared a game." Jeongin's words seized the attention of each member who was initially busy with themselves, looking at Jeongin with a linked brow.

"What kind of game?" Changbin, who happened to be sitting next to him, asked to represent the others. Jeongin turned around while showing the prone grin.

"There is a point. Just wait, after the day changes I will explain." The ambiguous answer given by Jeongin did not necessarily make his members dizzy, they just thought maybe Jeongin was just preparing for a small game, like they usually do.

"Just watch out if you ask us to carry you around the company after this." Hyunjin's jokes were greeted by crisp laughter by the others, and from Jeongin's face it was seen that the man did not dodge.

"It could be, just wait." Okay, let the young man plan according to his will.

"Five more minutes, five more minutes !!" The cheerful scream from Changbin's lips made the other members look at their cellphones, silently waiting for the turn of the year by counting down.

"Raise your cans." Woojin said while holding up his beer can in the air during the second to last minute, and according to their orders did it with enthusiasm.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR !!!" loud screams that were felt to be able to wake all the residents of the apartment building they lived in were broadcasting loudly. The noise produced by the small trumpet and the lid of the pan added to the atmosphere.

"HAPPY BECOME AN ADULT JEONGIN !!"

And after Chan shouted that sentence to Jeongin, they all compacted each other crashing beer cans and downed them together.

"Aakhhh .." the sigh of relief that came out of Jeongin's lips became a sign that he was satisfied with what had just soaked his throat. The taste of the sept was also a bit hard which made his throat hot, but he really liked that sensation.

"It feels amazing." Praise Jeongin on the beer can, he gulped back the liquor. Pamper your throat with the sensation given from there.

"Congratulations, Jeongin, after this you can freely buy any kind of beer you want." It was a congratulatory greeting by Minho who sat next to Woojin and Seungmin. Jeongin smiled broadly.

"I will use this freedom as well as possible." He said happily, Jisung pinching Jeongin's cheek exasperatedly, after all the boy was still their youngest brother right?

"Congratulations Jeongin, maybe after this you can be my friend to drink. Let me tell you, I often drink alone and it is very unpleasant." Jeongin turned to Changbin who spoke to him, he nodded at Changbin's words.

"Oh, don't worry. I will be your best drinking partner. Just say it, and I will obey you." Changbin smiled broadly, he popped Jeongin's top in love.

"And thank you for all your congratulations. Now, a new party will begin. You are ready right?" The entire attention returned to Jeongin, they immediately nodded.

Jeongin chuckled, he then got up and ran into his room. Inviting a frown of surprise from his older siblings, but all they kept was while waiting for Jeongin to return.

And when Jeongin returned, inside their heads they began to wonder what the game Jeongin had prepared. The young man came with a small basket of small colorful balls and a small handful of red paper. Jeongin sat back in his place.

"This game is easy. We just need to choose the balls that I have given numbers on each ball. And after that roll the dice, if you get an odd number then you can take the penalty card. But the penalty is not for yourself, but for the number listed there. And the number listed, must undergo the sentence. Easy, right? "

"Eiii, that's not fair." According to Felix, according to Jeongin's rules, the game is misleading. Why don't those who roll the dice get punishment?

"That's what makes it exciting. We don't know who will get the punishment, and of course we will guess, right? Besides, the punishment isn't too severe, in fact I think all of you will like it. Certainly." A thin grin on Jeongin's thin lips, he looked at his eight older brothers in turn.

"What is that smirk, Jeongin ??"

Jeongin shrugged his shoulders at Jisung's question that he didn't need to answer at all, the young man put the small basket he had brought in the middle between them and food.

"Now take one ball each, don't tell me what number you got. You can't peek at each other." Jeongin's orders which ultimately only obeyed with resignation, yet according to them is not bad also this game idea from Jeongin.

"Hopefully I don't get punishment for cleaning up your food marks again. Goddess Fortuna, take my side this new year." Changbin prayed confidently, Jeongin who heard that chuckled. Then massage Changbin's neck slowly.

"Don't worry, Goddess Fortuna will side with you, really. Maybe it will be very favorable to you tonight." The massage on Changbin's neck changed to a gentle and gentle caress. No doubt Changbin shuddered.

Why suddenly Changbin's feelings are not good


	2. Chapter2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this the next

After all taking the ball in the basket, Jeongin with a smile still imprinted neatly on his innocent face then took out a small dice, he tossed into the middle between them. While they have not touched the foods that have been touched, so that the living room can be seen more widely.

Next Jeongin arranged the papers that he cut into a rectangle the size of a palm in the middle too, while his brothers only paid attention to how Jeongin was very excited about the strange game they were going to play.

Not too strange actually, it's just curious enough. Because they don't know what they will get.

Actually they were tired because they had previously attended a year-end music event that was finished quite late at night, but for Jeongin's sake, they put aside their tiredness.

"Already completed?" Jeongin nodded slightly at the question posed by Chan, the boy sat back in his place. Drinking beer who knows since when only only half in the can. Jeongin isn't kidding about how much he likes alcohol.

"Of course. Who wants to roll the dice first?" Jeongin gave his views to all members of his group, they only looked at each other over the offer from Jeongin.

"Oh well, I will throw first. At the same time practicing directly how the rules of the game." They did not refute, and only nodded in response.

Jeongin throws his little dice, and whether it's luck or bad luck, the number of dice that comes out is three. The young man's smile widened, and they all did not understand why tonight their youngest member smiled too much strangely.

"Wow, looks like it's my bad day." Jeongin said while holding out his hand to take the punishment paper. He turned the paper over and read it.

"What's in Jeongin's sentence? Read aloud." Said Felix, who was responded by a nod, agreed by Jeongin.

"Numbers three and eight, take off all that is attached to your body except your boxers." Jeongin raised an eyebrow, looking for who the owner of the number he mentioned earlier.

"W-what? Are you serious ?! Undressing? !!" The protest was out of Seungmin's lips, and all Jeongin did was to poke his shoulder.

"Do I need to repeat what is the punishment? You have agreed to take part in this game and no one can withdraw before the sentence is finished or the game is finished." Jeongin said lightly, Seungmin seemed very eager to strangle Jeongin now.

"Tell me, what's your head bumped, Jeongin ?!" Jeongin smiled crookedly, ignoring Seungmin's face, which was already red.

"That's you, right? Just do it. After all we've seen each other's bodies, then what do you need to worry about?" ignoring Seungmin who seemed to want to throw his expletives again, Jeongin glanced at the person next to him who was now bowing his head.

"Changbin, you too right?" As if Jeongin spoke loudly to himself, Changbin flinched.

"B-but that's a shame," Jeongin put his hand on Changbin's thigh, "just calm down, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, we've seen everything."

All Jeongin's actions that are out of the ordinary are inseparable from the views of other members.

"Just do it Bin, a new child experiencing puberty like Jeongin is indeed too passionate. Besides, we don't mind seeing you, naked even though not completely naked." Changbin raised his head at Minho's words, the young man's face flushed red to his ears.

"That's all you want!" Fierce Seungmin finally chose to surrender. He nodded his head at Changbin who was staring at him for approval.

Yes indeed, that's what was in Jeongin's head.

Changbin and Seungmin started to take off their clothes one by one, from clothes to pants until now both of them only wore their short boxers. The game has just begun, but somehow it feels very hot.

Jeongin grinned, "Among you, who wants to roll the dice?" Jeongin looked alternately at Changbin who sat next to him, and Seungmin who sat not far in front of him.

"Just me!" Seungmin said loudly, Changbin didn't mind. Because he chose not to move much, not wearing complete clothes made him feel uncomfortable. Especially as there are so many eyes that are stripping him with intense eyes.

Jeongin throws the dice at Seungmin, and the older ones answer it with a sharp delicacy. Without command he threw the dice, and Seungmin shouted happily as odd numbers returned. Seungmin gets the number five.

"I'll make you regret your crazy idea, boy!" Seungmin was fierce with Jeongin, and again the boy chose neglect. Let Seungmin take the punishment paper and read it.

Seungmin's brow furrowed slightly, "Number five, tell me if there is someone you like in our group? If so, you have to choose between admitting it now or you have to make out with someone else, which is number eight."

"H-huh? !!" Changbin, who felt his number was being glared at Seungmin, really couldn't believe what he just heard. Why is he being punished again?

"You're number eight, right?" Seungmin pointed out Changbin, "then who is number five?"

Jeongin raised the ball, "That's me." And Jeongin's words received irritation from all the members. Did the child intentionally make this game for himself?

"When asked if I like someone in our group, the answer is of course yes. But apparently, I prefer the second option." Changbin widened his eyes even more, staring at Jeongin in disbelief. His younger brother helped turn his head to him, and what Changbin was surprised Jeongin didn't seem to mind at all.

"Hey Jeongin, did you deliberately make a punishment like this?" Chan, who had been silent, finally spoke up. Don't know if this game will go too far. And he felt a little upset actually.

"What am I doing? I don't think I'm overdoing it." Jeongin's reply was balanced by his innocent face, Chan sighed heavily.

"But this is the second time Changbin has been punished, isn't that unfair?" Woojin replied, accompanied by a nod of agreement from the others, and Changbin had from only being able to bow his face. Of course he was enduring embarrassment.

"How do I know that Changbin got number eight. Did you see for yourself who chose the ball? Where's the injustice?" The argument given by Jeongin makes sense, and no one dares to refute it again. The grin returned.

"Changbin, approaching." Jeongin's words to the older ones, Changbin looked up, desperately holding back his shame.

"Don't be cheeky, I'm older than you." Changbin pretended to want to scold Jeongin, but what was heard was only a small squeak that invited the grogginess of the younger lips.

"Are you really going to do this? Ah, I don't want to see!" When Jeongin shifted his seat closer to Changbin, Hyunjin said while closing his eyes. While Jisung and Felix closed each other's eyes. Unlike Seungmin, Woojin, Chan, and Minho who are still dropping their focus fixedly on two objects that are now increasingly trimmed body distance.

Do not want to bother the other members, Jeongin nailing his focus on Changbin alone.

"Are you sure you will do this?" Jeongin nodded slightly, a smile spread wide a sign that there is nothing in him there is no doubt at all. The question Changbin asked was only able to be heard by both of them, even though it could still be heard by others.

"Calm down, we just kissed it. After all, you've done it with Chan, Hyunjin, Minho, Felix, even Woojin. What do you need to be afraid of?" Changbin really couldn't understand how Jeongin knew all that. Also, where did Jeongin get the confidence from? Was this due to the alcohol the man had just hit?

"Think of it as a gift for me who is growing up. It's not a difficult thing." Connect Jeongin while pulling Changbin's chin so that there is no more distance between them.

Changbin put his hands on Jeongin's shoulder reflexively, "Alright let's do this quickly." And after that Changbin pulled Jeongin's body in one move, uniting each other's lips like a pair of puzzle pieces.

The two curves were interlocked slowly at first, trying to get used to the strange sensation that made the blood flush. When the soft and supple objects congregate, either because of what the others feel like to sip more.

Jeongin's hand which was originally on Changbin's chin descended towards an older waist, pulling so that the body was closer to him balanced with Changbin's lower lip the more he sucked stronger. Licking the surface that was originally dry is like a lollipop.

Changbin originally tried to demand victory, betting with Jeongin to take the lead in the game, but when each side of his waist was squeezed by Jeongin, Changbin accidentally groaned so low that his lips opened. And from there Jeongin took advantage to explore Changbin's mouth even further, pulling his tongue to dance together.

The wet splash that had lasted for almost two minutes seemed to have no end, sipping each other as if there were no tomorrow. Those who survived to pay attention to the activities that were about to get hot could only gulp from their places.

Groans are created again when Jeongin sucks Changbin's tongue, his right hand which was originally on Changbin's waist is getting down, sweeping Changbin's thighs which are only covered by shorts. Jeongin smirked thinly.

Not just stopping there, Jeongin now turns to kiss Changbin's chin, sipping softly there. As if permitting, Changbin looked up his head so that the neck was displayed free in front of Jeongin. His hands are now neatly wrapped around Jeongin's neck, and who knows when he is now on Jeongin's thigh. Sit there comfortably.

Jeongin didn't waste the opportunity, his tongue sticking out over the smooth surface of Changbin's skin, descending towards the base of the older neck. Changbin was unable to withstand the sensation he got when the invertebrate licked his neck, occasionally giving a sip loud enough to make a loud noise. Jeongin's jet-black hair was the object of channeling Changbin's feelings.

Continuing his work, Jeongin's right hand still resting nicely on Changbin's thighs now went further, entering Changbin's boxer shorts, feeling Changbin's inner thighs with sensual movements.

It did not stop there, now his lips took another place on Changbin's neck. This time using his teeth to bite into the neck, Changbin groaned again. Push reluctantly to Jeongin's head. Uncontrollable, but a small sigh escaped Changbin's lips.

"A-ah! No-no marks!" Changbin bit his lip again when Jeongin even bit more strongly against the skin on his neck. His hands on Changbin's thighs were small that sensitive place.

"Jeongin stop! You'll end up fuck him!" Chan's scream was successful in making Jeongin stop his activities. Making Changbin heave a heavy sigh, between relief and feeling something is missing. His entire face was completely red now, his sweat began to flow. Even though Changbin was sure that night was really cold.

Removing his hand from Changbin's pants, Jeongin looked at Changbin who was also staring at him glazed. Smiling as he glanced at his beautiful little work.

Jeongin approached Changbin's ear, "Next time, I'll really fuck you. Just you wait."

But his whisper was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the room.

"Yang Jeongin!"


	3. Chapter 3

The eight men who were gathered together looked at each other when one of them asked for permission to go to the toilet after making a pretty hot scene with Jeongin, the game organizer who was now smiling broadly.

"You made this all on purpose, right?" That's what came out of Hyunjin's lips with a little annoyance because he still didn't accept Changbin kissing someone else, especially that person was Jeongin, Changbin's favorite younger brother.

Jeongin smiled crookedly, "Yes, you think? But you don't need to worry. You all will get a part."

Jeongin's words invited a frown of surprise from all his brothers, while Jeongin saw the reaction chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Chan also asked to represent the others, "Don't tell me ..?"

"Yes, of course. I deliberately arranged it like this. I knew Changbin would get number eight because I wrote that number on a black ball. Changbin likes black." The light of Jeongin's explanation made them all surprised, Jeongin even planned to go that far. On one hand they feel resentful of Jeongin's wild ideas, but on the other hand they like him. Isn't Changbin a good Christmas present?

"And I also put that number on each penalty card and that means we will get a share. You should thank me, because usually I'm reluctant to share." Shakes of surprise came after them, they really did not expect Jeongin who is now a real reflection of a real bastard.

"What if Changbin gets suspicious and your plans get discovered? He can be angry for weeks." Jisung said accompanied by a nod of agreement from the others. No need to be surprised, instead of panicking Jeongin looked very calm. As if what Jisung said was not something big.

"He won't know. That whore boy, won't realize it. He must like it and maybe ask for more." And either because they were successfully provoked by Jeongin's sweet words, they all grinned together.

Especially when Changbin returned from the toilet, their hunger gaze clung to the young man's body, reluctant to take things off for a second. But Changbin did not care or rather was unconscious, he was more concerned with his body which was now back to cold.

"Alright, let's start the game again," This time Minho voiced, after hearing Jeongin's plan earlier, he who was initially reluctant now switched his spirits. "Changbin, it's your turn to roll the dice."

Changbin just nodded, he held out his hand to take the dice that was near Jeongin. And without warning immediately threw it to the floor.

When the number six appeared, all of them besides Changbin sighed in disappointment. Changbin looked oddly at his friends, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Changbin, you have to throw one more time because you get the number six." Seungmin said immediately reluctant to answer Changbin's questions before. But without suspicion, Changbin obeyed.

"All right, even though we're not playing ladder snakes." He murmured while throwing the dice again. And when the number five appeared, Changbin shouted happily because it meant he could take the punishment paper. Because he thought, he could give punishment to his friends.

"Take the penalty card, Changbin." Changbin cheerfully obeyed Woojin's orders, he took the card and immediately read it.

"Number eight, do lap dance for number six." Changbin said loudly, not yet aware of what he just read.

"Come on number eight !! Do a lap dance !!" He shouted confidently, thinking that this number eight, was not him.

"Alright Changbin, get on my lap." Hyunjin the owner of number six called Changbin, making the owner's name glared sharply. "Hey! Why me? I'm the number--"

Changbin automatically stops his sentence when something seems to slap his face. His pupils vibrate and fade.

"--eight." Hyunjin showed a thin grin on his thick lips, rose from his seat then walked into the kitchen. Take a chair and return to the living room. And without saying much, he sat there with his thighs slightly apart.

"Go up, and do your punishment." He continued while patting his thigh, asking Changbin to immediately carry out their punishment.

Changbin looked doubtful, biting his lip holding nervously. "But why am I again subject to punishment? Not fair, right?"

"That's fair, babe. I just wrote the sentence randomly. I didn't even know that you would choose number eight. Never mind, just consider this your luck." Jeongin argued, all of his older siblings besides Changbin were truly amazed at the ruse utterance made by Jeongin.

"Do it or you will get more punishment than this." Inevitably Changbin complied after Chan in a low, threatening voice, with doubt he rose and approached Hyunjin.

"Good boy." Hyunjin pulled Changbin's hand to draw closer to him, and made Changbin feel more comfortable when he sat on his lap. Changbin bit his lip again when his position was right in the middle between Hyunjin's thighs.

"Turn on the music." Hyunjin hissed slowly and heavily, cash Changbin bowed his head timidly.

And the Wiggle Wiggle song by Jason Derulo echoed in the living room. Hyunjin downed his beer again without taking his eyes off Changbin.

"II have to do what?" Sensual wheezing came out from Hyunjin's lips. "Do as you normally use to tease us during dance practice, or when you finish bathing. You are an expert on teasing right, babe?"

Changbin nodded slowly even though he was a little hesitant. And he began to move his body to adjust the tempo. Hyunjin closed his eyes feeling the sensation when the plump buttocks touched the southern part of the glimpse which was still covered by the long training pants.

The rigid and unfamiliar coughing tried to find a way to be more flexible, Changbin put his hands on Hyunjin's shoulder, looking at Hyunjin with his sweet hazel.

"Damn, that's beautiful." Felix's comment without taking his eyes off Changbin's body that was now moving sensually let alone his hips made Felix straighten up with difficulty. His throat was dry, even though he had downed almost the entire contents of the beer can, he still felt thirsty.

Not only is Felix honest. They were really jealous of Hyunjin, but it was different with Jeongin who seemed satisfied to see Changbin like that. He now sips his soju through the bottle directly, occasionally licking his lower lip as the solid butt swerves beautifully.

"Lord .." Hyunjin growled while closing his eyes when Changbin deliberately moved around on his own, teasing it so that he immediately woke up from sleep.

Hyunjin reflexively grabbed Changbin's waist when he felt the older man was acting more wildly. No, it's not Hyunjin who wants to stop. He only wants to help Changbin.

Really good right?

Hyunjin moved his hips in the opposite direction to Changbin, inevitably his actions invited a muffled groan from Changbin's lips. The older one unconsciously grabbed Hyunjin's shoulder.

"Hyunjinnn ..." The whining seemed to be an alarm for all those who were drowning in the exotic spectacle.

"Hyunjin stop, you're going too far, friend." Chan who sat not far from Hyunjin immediately pulled Changbin away, causing an involuntary sigh from the thick lips. Hyunjin is sweating violently.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize." The man tried to stabilize the roar of his breath which had become heavy due to the ensuing lust. Hyunjin sat back on the floor, giving a satisfied look even though it wasn't entirely he felt that way. Changbin was sitting next to Jeongin, the face turned red again a sign of embarrassment.

"You're did well, baby." Changbin even held his face even more for the praise that Jeongin offered.

\------

As the day wore on, awareness diminished over time. The tired steam from each of them had been on the air since earlier. But they still continued the game before they all got the penalty.

Aside from Chan and Woojin, they all got their own quota. And because he was too drunk, Changbin no longer protested why he always gets the punishment.

Starting from hot kissing with Jeongin, doing lap dance for Hyunjin, letting Felix kiss his entire body and leaving a reddish mark with Seungmin, giving his hand services to greet Minho's from outside the man's pants, and let Jisung play pink protrusions with his tongue on his chest until he must groan furiously.

Changbin was completely punished.

Now some of them were almost asleep and immersed in the effects of their hangovers, still left Chan and Woojin who could still be said to have a little awareness. Changbin had even floundered on the floor while snoring exhausted. The boy's appearance was a mess.

Chan chuckled, watching Jeongin the originator of the crazy idea now laying himself on the floor. His lips babble in something.

"That boy." His murmurs were small, at that time Chan was interested in reading all the contents of the sentence made by the youngest member.

He shook his head slowly after reading a few of the remaining cards. "This child is really crazy. Hormones and his fantasies about sexuality are very passionate." The sentence invited the attention of Woojin, who now also read the same paper.

"I'm sure he must be very relieved after this because he has achieved his goal. Bad boy indeed." Woojin said, accompanied by the giggling of the two oldest brothers. They then glanced compactly at Changbin.

"We take him to his bed. He has worked very hard tonight." Chan said as he shifted himself closer to Changbin.

"You don't want to wait for your punishment opportunity? It's just the two of us who haven't got their turn." Chan shook his head slightly while slowly lifting Changbin's body so that the man who was younger than him did not disturb his sleep.

"No, I can use my chance next time. Besides, we slept in the same room, I can ask for it anytime." Woojin kicked him properly Chan, almost knocked him over.

"I thought you thought sane, damn it!" And the noise of Chan that night ended their crazy game.

After this, remind Changbin to slit the throat of Jeongin who is working on him.

End


End file.
